Optical targets are frequently used in calibration, alignment and measurement in optical systems. The optical targets are utilized, among other things, when determining accuracy and performance of the optical system. By way of example, the optical target affords a basis, with respect to which the system may quantify optical resolution, depth of focus, optical and mechanical drift, distortion, lens-based aberration, chromatism and the like.
However, some pre-existing optical targets have experienced certain limitations. For example, some pre-existing optical targets include channels that convey liquids that have a fluorescing dye provided therein, where the dye emits fluorescence in a desired emission spectra. Some pre-existing optical targets include inlet and outlet ports to allow the liquid dye within the channels to be replaced, which allows different dye materials to be utilized in a common optical target at different points in time. However, the use of channels and inlet and outlet ports increases the fluidic complexity of the optical target. In addition, particular operations may have to be followed in order to avoid the introduction of air bubbles into the channel of the optical target when liquid dye materials are changed or passed through the channels.
There is a need for tools that facilitate accurate calibration of alignment and validation of optical detection systems.